


I think I'll love you both.

by j_obsessed



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Falling In Love, Feel-good, Fluff, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/pseuds/j_obsessed
Summary: Just. So happy.8k of pining and happiness and falling in love.I hope it makes you smile <3 and maybe squeal a bit.
Relationships: Jos Buttler/Joe Root
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	I think I'll love you both.

Jos and kids, do not mix.

He doesn’t like them, and they don’t like him. It’s not like he’s a wicked witch from a Roald Dahl book, far from it actually, because he’s got a 'working with children certificate' (compulsory from work, but that’s beside the point). It’s just that he isn’t too keen on screaming and crying and losing his sleep and having to deal with the whole pregnancy thing that seems super inconvenient for women in general anyway.

When he was younger, it seemed like everything he ever wanted. To have a white-picket-fence life. A beautiful wife who he’d love, and two children that’d call him _dad_ and who he’d take out to play cricket and football in the nearby park on his days off.

Now, he’s an adult, and all of that seems great, but unrealistic and unappealing. Jos likes his freedom. Likes his solidarity. And the fact that he can come home to a clean house and a table that doesn’t have crayon marks of every colour drawn all over it. He also really really likes getting his ten hours of sleep. That’s a real bonus.

(The little part where he prefers men to women is also a bit of a factor in this whole ordeal too.)

But every person around him seems to have this pipe dream _for him,_ meet a nice girl, settle down, give his parents grandchildren, and a wonderful daughter-in-law who will make him (and them, don’t forget) real happy.

He’s had to smile and nod, deflect with little grimaces and remarks of ‘I’m too busy with work’ and ‘no she was lovely we just want different things out of life’ every single time someone gives him an unsolicited nudge in their supposed right direction.

Ben hears most of his complaints on the subject. Ben, who had two kids at the age of 21, and Ben, a primary school teacher and Ben who loves children and Ben who all children adore.

“Jos, you could just, tell them you’re bi, you know. That would solve a lot of your problems.”

“They’ll literally think I’m just saying it to dodge their questions. They’ll tell me so and then continue trying to fucking set up my profile on tinder, or e-harmony, or whatever the fuck,” Jos groans, cringing uncomfortably, almost to the point of gagging at the thought. He shivers in disgust.

“Layton and Libby love you though,” the ginger points out, kicking his feet up into Jos’ lap as he throws back his glass. “They always get so excited when I tell them you’re coming around.”

“Your kids are angels Ben, don’t get me wrong, it’s just that I can give them back to you, and I’m not responsible for their wellbeing.”

Ben cackles at that, clearly thoroughly amused. “Yeah yeah, come on, hand me a controller, let me kick your ass at FIFA while you enjoy being a free man.”

Jos grins, chucking the device at Ben and shaking his head. “In your goddamn dreams.”

-

So you’d think, that Ben is very clearly aware of Jos’ stance here.

So you’d _really_ think that Ben would be more than aware that Jos would _not_ want to come and help Ben look after some kids at school. Even if Jos _does_ have a Working With Children Certificate, that does not mean he wants to go and be present at After School Care.

The things he fucking does for Ben.

He tells his best friend this on the phone, only to be on the receiving end of “yes of course, what would I ever do without you Jos, now will you fucking hurry up please, I need someone with art knowledge and patience.”

“Art knowledge!? PATIENCE!? You’ve definitely called the wrong line for that-”

“Will you just hurry the f- ah, uh, just hurry up please- _yes Annie, I’ll be there in one second to help you I promise… yes I’m speaking to my friend, he’s gonna come help us… you can say hi once he gets here okay, you’ll love him-_ see you in five Jos!”

The phone is put down before he even has a second to consider arguing. Dammnit Ben. Jos rolls his eyes and slips on a shirt with Snoopy on it, if only to seem approachable to kindergarten children, before hurrying (sort of) to the school that Ben teaches at.

He starts to _really_ regret his life choices- namely the one to be best friends with a fucking school teacher- when he walks into the office to get his visitor's pass, and a slightly older (Jos is guessing maybe 12 years, but he truly has no idea) child is there in the office throwing a tantrum about the fact that she’s had her phone taken away from her. He gets through the sign-in as quickly as possible and dashes out of the office as fast as humanly possible, ignoring the slightly creepy come-ons that he gets from two of the teachers in the staffroom.

By the time he gets to the classroom, he’s about ready to go off at Ben for making him drive all the way down here for no goddamn reason. But then he walks in through the door and decides that the barrage can wait because Ben looks like he’s going to explode from stress. There are definitely more kids here than there should be, and definitely too many for one sane person to handle all by themselves. (There’s only like, 15, but that’s still a shit ton of children, _especially_ after six hours of school on a Monday. _And_ it sounds like a lot more than 15 when they start screeching and shrieking in their too shrill five-year-old voices.)

“Oh, Jos, thank f- fantastic frangipanis that you’re here! Okay class, here’s what we’re going to do, I know there’s a lot of us after Mr Hales had to leave early today, so can I get a show of hands who wants to go play sport outside with me, and who wants to stay in here and do some art? Hands up for sport!”

Fourteen hands shoot up. Fourteen, Jos counts them himself. He supposes he’s much better off with one child than with fourteen.

“And hands up for art?” The one child looks up with a smile, nodding and raising their hand very gently. “Okay then, two lines by the door you lot!” All the kids yell and scramble over each other to get to the door. Jos grins despite himself because he remembers being this young. Well, not really, but he remembers being told what he was like when he was this young. Enthusiastic, bright-eyed, wanted to do everything and try everything that he couldn’t just _because._

“Off we go!” Ben yells, jogging after his students. He pops his head back in the door to give Jos a pointed look. “If any parents come in, get them to sign the register okay?” The blonde responds with a nod and a thumbs-up before he turns around to the kid he’s been left in charge of.

“Um, hi?” He starts nervously.

The child looks up at him, unimpressed and probably a little amused. “Right, uh, so I’m not really good at this, but do you want some paper? Or a canvas? Or maybe I should-” Jos cuts himself off, mildly in disbelief that he’s embarrassing himself in front of a goddamn _child._ The poor thing looks very confused, and Jos wants to sink into the floor. He resists the urge to go run Ben over with his car. (He does think about strangling him though. Very briefly.)

He collects himself and walks over to Ben’s desk to fish out some sheets of paper and places them on the table in front of the kid, before turning away to go and sit somewhere else. He barely makes it four steps before he realises, he hasn’t even given the child something to draw _with._

God fucking dammnit.

Jos scrunches his face in embarrassment (again…), defying the desire to curse under his breath. He squats down beside the kid, balancing himself with an arm on the desk. “Hey.” He actually gets a smile this time. _Progress._ “So… Tell me. What do you like to draw with?” he asks, gently and in as nice a voice as possible.

The kid looks at him with big, bright blue eyes, before asking, “Uhm, do you know where Mr Stokes keeps the watercolour pencils?”

Jos has to smile. _Mr Stokes._ My god. “I’m sure we can find some, do you want to help me?” he grins, offering a hand to the child tentatively. The kid blinks twice, before shaking his head slightly at the offered hand. The child looks nervous- almost as if Jos is going to make him hold it anyway, despite him not wanting to. Jos quickly tucks his hand below the table- because if the kid isn’t comfortable, then that’s not something he’s going to push. No way in hell.

It must be the right answer, because the tiny child, really- _tiny,_ he must only be about a metre, maybe a bit less because he only comes up to Jos’ hip, stands with purpose and follows him to the tote trays, looking for his chosen art supplies. After a few moments, Jos _ta-das_ in accomplishment. “Here you go!”

The kid seems extremely delighted, going so far as to take the pack from Jos’ hands himself, albeit very politely, and uttering a very quiet “thank you, Mr… um…”

Resisting the urge to facepalm for the thirtieth time that _hour,_ Jos realises he hasn’t even told the kid his name. Even worse, he doesn’t even know the _kid’s_ name. Christ. He’s a mess. “Um. Mr Buttler. But you can call me Jos if you’d like?”

The child nods, seemingly pleased that Jos picked up on what he was asking.

“And um, what’s your name?”

“Alfie. But my dad calls me Alf.”

Jos might explode. That’s quite possibly the cutest name on the fucking planet. And then he catches himself thinking that and nearly explodes again because he is currently enjoying the company of a _child._ Shock horror. “Well, Alfie, what’s your favourite thing to draw?”

Alfie’s eyes widen in acknowledgement. “You want to talk to me about my art?” Jos nods immediately, and Alfie looks like he’s just been gifted a PlayStation… or whatever it is that five-year-olds play with. “Homes. And the flowers! And sometimes I like to draw me and my dad!”

Jos is legitimately, entirely and completely, going to die. “How about you draw him something then? Sound good?” The child nods, opening the box of pencils and setting it up in front of his papers. Jos blinks, fidgeting with his hands, not sure whether he should sit down with his newfound… acquaintance… (Jos cringes at himself) or go back to the teacher’s desk, or maybe run away to Siberia.

“Mr Buttler?”

“Uh,” Jesus, that’ll take some getting used to… “Yes Alfie?”

“Would you like to draw with me?”

 _Wow. That’s new._ He smiles warmly at the kid, and takes a seat opposite him, needing to sit sideways because the desks are too short for him to fit his knees under. “How about you teach me? I’m not very good,” he admits, eyeing Alfie carefully to make sure he’s doing this whole… _child_ thing right.

“Okay! I can do that!” Alfie hands him a green pencil and runs him through the steps of drawing a daisy. While it may not be Da Vinci like, it’s definitely worth it to see Alfie’s proud smile.

They spend the next half hour drawing flowers, and houses, and the kid even draws a stick figure picture of himself and his dad, musing at it while Jos watches over him. His phone rings, and he signals to the child _one minute,_ by raising his pointer finger, and then putting it over his lips like a _shhh._ Alfie positively giggles at the gesture and nods, imitating the sign. Jos stays at the door, just to make sure that the kid is safe, as he quickly explains to his mother that he’s working, and no, he will not be exercising his right to a plus one, which means _no,_ he won’t be bringing anyone to his brother’s wedding in three weeks.

He must look somewhat stressed when he sits back down, because Alfie gives him an inquisitive look, and asks “Is everything okay, Mr Buttler?”

“Yes, Alf-ie” Jos clears his throat. “Everything is fine, my mum was just asking me if I wanted to bring a friend with me somewhere,” he smiles, before looking back down at the several drawings they’ve managed to complete. Alfie scrunches his face up like he’s trying to process the information, and Jos realises he’s somewhat forgotten he’s talking to a five-year-old. “Do you know why watercolour pencils are super special?” he asks.

Alfie shakes his head with a teeny squint. Jos almost passes out. 

“Let me show you something then,” he says, “wait right here.” He pulls out a water bottle from his bag and picks up a random plastic cup from one of Ben’s desk drawers. Alfie watches with wide eyes as Jos hands him a paintbrush. “Watch this,” he dips his paintbrush into the water, and runs it over the lines he’s drawn.

The young boy’s eyes light up so brightly, Jos’ heart almost falls out of his chest. _“Whoa! Cool!”_

Jos grins. “Wanna try?” Alfie nods so aggressively, Jos is almost worried he’s going to give himself whiplash. He sits back and watches as the young kid paints his heart out until he’s interrupted by a knock at the door. He’s fully expecting to have it burst open, revealing Ben and fourteen loud children, but instead, there’s another polite knock. He heads over to open it, and as soon as he does, he’s met with something that is exactly _not_ that.

They have the same eyes, is the first thing Jos notes. Alfie’s eyes are blue, and they’re bright and oh so cute, but this man’s eyes are _beautiful,_ and Jos almost gets lost in them. He probably would, given the opportunity. He almost utters _whoa_ himself, before remembering that he’s probably not who this parent was expecting. “Hi, uh, I’m a substitute, looking after some of Mr Stokes’ class today, can I help you?”

“DADDY!”

“Hi Alf!” the stranger smiles, waving happily at his son. Jos extends his hand to the man and is silently pleased when it’s taken in a polite handshake. “Hey, I’m Joe Root, Alfie’s father.”

“Uh, I’m Jos Buttler, nice to meet you.” He turns to the kid he’s been watching for the past hour. “Do you want some help packing up, little man?”

“That’s okay! I can do it!” comes the enthusiastic reply.

Jos grins. “He’s a good kid,” he says, handing Joe the register to sign off.

“Thanks,” Joe breathes out in relief. “Normally we have some trouble with new teachers. He doesn’t usually appreciate too much attention. Or contact. Or talking either really… It’s uh-”

“Don’t worry about it. No trouble at all. He’s wonderful,” Jos adds, smiling at the tiny blonde who’s dutifully putting the pencil box back into the tote trays. Joe sighs in what seems to be relief- or maybe possible exhaustion. “You can leave the water Alfie, I can handle that, why don’t you go get your bag?”

“Thank you, Mr Buttler,” Alfie smiles, tugging his backpack on (it’s almost bigger than him and Jos nearly combusts once again), and heading towards them. Joe ruffles the child’s hair in greeting, and the kid gives him a crushing hug around his thighs in return, before turning to Jos. “Thank you for showing me the watercolours! You’re really cool!” he says, before holding up a hand.

Unsure as to whether he should take it or not, Jos drops down into a crouch and holds up his palm too, open and inviting, just in case Alfie only wanted to wave. He’s pleasantly surprised when the kid gives him a very quick hi-five. It’s not much, but it’s definitely there. The shock on Joe’s face says it all. “Uh, thanks, Jos, hopefully, we’ll get to see you again?”

“Yeah! Will you be here next week?”

Jos smiles up at both of them. “I don’t know, but I’ll chat to Mr Stokes, and we’ll see what happens hey?”

The kid nods happily before taking his father’s hand. “Bye!” Jos watches them go, crouched down at the doorway. He flicks his legs out from under him and sits there for a minute in minor shock.

As he’s cleaning up, he realises that Alfie has left one of his drawings behind. Not thinking too much about it, or paying too much attention to it, he puts it on the drying rack and finishes washing up the paintbrushes. Other parents come and go, mostly just signing off that they’ve collected their children, and leaving momentarily. Ben comes back soon enough, and they lock up the classroom.

They’re in the car when Ben asks, “so, everything go okay?”

“Yeah, not a problem.”

“That’s suspicious… You didn’t lose any children, right?”

“Ha ha Ben, very funny,” Jos rolls his eyes. Ben only raises an eyebrow. Jos rolls his eyes again, fighting back a smile. “Do- do you think I could maybe come and help next week? I mean-”

“Oh my god. Okay, spill. Who was it?”

“Uh, what? Ben, you left me with one kid.”

“Was it Eleanor? She’s kinda hot?”

“Gross okay that’s just, not it. She’s a married woman Ben-”

“Jenna? Steve? Karen? OH MY GOD- LOUISE?!”

“What the fuck even is that last one- do you really think I came here to flirt with yoga moms?”

Ben nearly swerves the car into another lane because of how hard he laughs. “Who was it then? Come on, I know you didn’t just magically start liking children…”

Jos smiles to himself softly. “Alfie,” he admits.

“THE KID!?” Ben stops the car on the side of the road. “You’re telling me Alfie spoke to you!? He doesn’t even _know_ you like that!? Actually, he doesn’t even know you at all?!”

“Excuse me, he gave me a hi-five, and he is my friend,” Jos points out very haughtily.

“Oh my god, he did WHAT!? Alex is going to _lose it-_ wait, did you talk to his father?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Proof.”

“Uhhhh… name’s Joe? Nice eyes. Like, really really nice eyes.”

Jos ignores Ben’s muttering of “fucking unbelievable, _doesn’t like children_ fucking bullshit- as if Alfie talks to anyone who wouldn’t like children, he’s so _shy_ how is this even possible-” and focuses on deciding what he should make for dinner.

It goes on like that for a few weeks. Every single Monday, he shows up a little earlier, a little happier, and a little more in tune with the rest of the kids. He knows almost all their names, and they all know him now too. Ben even says that some of them ask for him on other days, when he’s not there.

Without fail, Joe comes to pick Alfie up at the same time every week and always has the most beautiful soft half-hidden smile on his face when he sees that Jos is the one supervising Alfie. Jos falls a little more every single time.

Six weeks go past, and Alfie still gives him a hi-five every time, not going further than that just yet. It’s okay, Jos is happy, and more importantly, Alfie is happy. (And Joe. That’s really important too.)

-

This time, Jos shows up wearing an iron man shirt, and almost every kid runs at him before he even gets in the door. “Hi!” he grins, probably a little nervously (that never goes away) but definitely enthusiastically, nonetheless. He’s already half drenched because it’s absolutely pouring outside, but he’s shown up with chocolate milk and mini cupcakes and all of them just seem so _happy._

He smiles at all of them, as they dutifully listen to Ben, taking their cupcakes on tissues and sitting in their tiny chairs. Alfie doesn’t say much, and Ben gives him an arrogant little “told you so” face. Jos doesn’t particularly mind, and only gives Ben a roll of his eyes in response. If they’re secret friends, then that works too. He just wants to see the kid happy. (Jos from six weeks ago is about to throw a chair at Jos currently. He’s gone soft on a KID. Jesus.) They all settle in at the desks (or on the floor) as they watch _Tangled_ together. Ben hands him a mug of coffee as he sits beside him on the carpet.

There’s a lot of screaming, especially when Mother Gothel is on screen, and there’s also a lot of scathing remarks, whether it’s “hoW DARE YOU” or “phidhduaiub BOOM in your face evil lady I hope you step on a LEGO AND I HOPE YOU HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT CREEPY CRAWLIES TOO!” but rather than wanting to find a pair of headphones to drown it out, Jos only snickers quietly and encourages the creative insults with applause.

By far, the very best part is when Flynn is about to die.

Okay, backtrack, not like that.

It’s the way every single kid gasps, some clapping hands over their mouths and some holding hands together as they watch the screen intently. _And,_ it’s the absolute shock on Ben’s face, when Alfie comes to sit beside Jos on the floor and holds out his hand nervously.

Jos gives him an encouraging smile, and offers his hand, closing his fingers over the kid’s palm when Alfie places it there. “Everything okay, kiddo?” The child nods, eyes still on the screen, wide and waiting for the ‘happily ever after.’ Jos almost ruins the moment by bursting out into cackles when he catches sight of Ben’s expression in his peripheral vision. He doesn’t though, and he’s incredibly proud of himself for it. (He really, really is.)

Alfie smiles at him gratefully once the movie is over, and makes his way back to his seat happily, chatting excitedly to some of the other kids (Annie and Jason) about the ending. Parents duck in and out to sign their kids off, most of them dismissing Jos’ presence entirely.

Parents- that is.

The kids all wave at him, some even come up to him and give him a hug around his thighs with their tiny arms, or tell him that they “really like your shirt, Mr Buttler!” He smiles and tells them that he’ll make sure he lets Iron Man know that they like his shirt. Seeing their sparkly eyes, and the way their jaws drop open in surprise, make the act worth it.

Joe is one of the last few parents to come in. He’s half soaked, and Jos almost trips over his own feet when he sees him. “Oh my _word,_ come in, here give me your jacket,” he starts, before clenching his fists and pulling his hands away. “Uh, sorry, reflexive approach, there’s a heater in here if you want to dry off, I’ll just, go get Alfie, uh, one moment-”

Ben facepalms from the storeroom. _So it is Alfie. And Joe. The whole damn family. Jos is such a fucking overachiever._

“Hey Alf- uh, Alfie, sorry, I just remembered, that you left one of your drawings here last week, do you want me to ask Ben to get it for you while we say hi to your dad?

“Oh! I forgot one?”

Jos nods, still smiling at the goddamn angel-ness of this kid.

“Yes please- Wait, my dad’s here?!”

Jos nods again, “grab your bag, and come with me,” Jos puts on his fake-teacher voice, just for Ben. “Mr Stokes, could you please bring out Alfie’s art?” He gets a paintbrush thrown at him and stumbles into the classroom cackling. Alfie is already halfway there.

Rolling his eyes, Ben walks over to the drying rack, and runs through the shelves, before pulling out the only paper there. He almost drops it in shock. He takes a second to collect himself and walks out of the storeroom with a _somewhat_ less shook expression on his face.

“Sorry Alfie, it’s not really dry yet,” he explains, with a soft look. “But I can give it to you and your dad when you come to after school care next week, is that okay?

The kid nods, seemingly satisfied with the explanation. “Okay!”

“See you then!”

“Bye Mr Stokes,” Alfie smiles, before holding up a hand for Jos. “Bye, um, Jos?”

Jos crouches down and gives him a little tap, accompanied by a very gentle “bye Alfie.”

He misses the way Joe’s eyes soften at the exchange, and he _definitely_ misses the look of astonishment on Ben’s face. “Uh, see you Joe, nice to uh, see you again.” The man gives him a bashful smile before taking his son’s hand. Jos notes the lack of a wedding ring on his fourth finger- very obviously. Ben resists the urge to facepalm again.

“Dad! It’s raining!”

“Yeah Alf, we’re gonna have to walk in the rain-”

Jos finds himself cutting into their conversation without even really realising it. “Uh, if you want, I can walk you out to your car. I’ve got an umbrella, and uh-”

“Oh, I really don’t want to trouble you Jos, we’ll be okay. Honestly, it’s not too far and- oh-”

Being the wonderful child he is, Alfie has got the hem of Jos’ shirt between his fingers and is gently tugging at him. “Thank you! My dad doesn’t really like the rain.”

Helpless to do anything about it, Joe sighs apologetically and gives Jos a regretful smile, “uh, Alf, I don’t think-”

“Really?! Well then,” Jos gasps, dropping down once again to whisper something to Alfie that makes him giggle uncontrollably. “What do you think?” Jos implores with sparkling eyes and receives an enthusiastic nod in return. He grabs an umbrella and yells out to Ben that he’ll be back in a moment, leading Alfie and Joe out the door.

“Thanks for helping us out Jos,” Joe says politely, before turning his attention to Alfie. “What were you whispering about Alf, hm?” he asks, holding out his hand for his son to take as they wait to cross the road.

“Nothing, dad! I promise!” Alfie blinks up at him and takes his hand. “Mr Buttler you have to hold my hand too, you can’t cross the road on your own!”

Joe looks as though he’s about to fall off the edge of the Earth. The expression only intensifies when Jos switches the umbrella into his other hand, so Alfie can clasp his pointer finger as they cross.

Alfie gives Joe his most innocent smile, before turning to Jos with a cheeky grin, and a very imperceptible (not really but Joe won’t tell either of them that) nod. Immediately, the umbrella above them is no longer there, and they’re completely exposed to the rain. Thankfully it’s not too heavy, but they’re definitely going to be soaked.

Alfie screeches happily, holding his hands out and looking up to the sky, spinning around in circles on the grass. Joe has a much less impressed response, and almost physically recoils at the sensation, shivering, tripping slightly into Jos who’s busy smiling away at Alfie’s utter joy. Jos catches him immediately, giving him a sheepish smile. Joe scrunches up his face, albeit, not completely unhappily. 

It seems a little more like, defeat. Jos wants to make him love the rain again, and _god_ he should not be thinking like that, but he can't help it. 

“Mr B- uh, um… Jos! Do you want to come run around with me?! Please!”

Jos gives Joe a knowing smile (and hands him the umbrella just in case he’s uncomfortable), before joining Alfie in running around the park in the rain for an entire two minutes until the kindergartener is exhausted.

“Can I carry you, Alfie? You seem tired.”

“Yes, please!” The kid seems very happy about the offer and allows Jos to piggyback him easily, as they make their way back to Joe, who has since leaned against the side of his car. Not gone and sat inside, no. He’s simply resting on the passenger side’s exterior. He hasn’t even opened the umbrella, and his hair is almost completely drenched, tracking water down the tanned skin of his temples and cheeks.

Jos almost loses his breath, and it’s not from running around with a child on his back. It’s from how _fucking beautiful_ Joe looks like this. He’s hit with an overwhelming need to press his lips to the prominence of his cheekbone, but he shakes himself out of that thought very quickly. (See: not that quickly.)

“It’s… it’s not so bad, is it?” he asks gently.

“Hmm. Maybe not. It’s still cold, though. And wet-”

“But that’s what makes it FUN!” Alfie yells happily from Jos’ back.

“Alright Mr Fun let’s get you in the car,” Jos grins, dropping into a lunge so Alfie can get down safely. “See you next Monday, Alfie!”

“Alf.” The young child says. Jos gives him a confused look that must be extremely amusing because the kid bursts out laughing. “You can call me Alf.” Jos almost falls over his own feet. “But don’t tell Mr Hales, okay?” Alfie adds, holding out his pinkie finger. “Promise?”

“Promise, Alf.” Jos grins, with a wink. Alfie looks so _happy,_ and if Jos wasn’t focusing on that, he’d notice the way Joe is looking at them both, proud and happy and adoring and just, wonderfully pleased and content. “Don’t trouble your dad too much!” he says finally, before closing the car door gently.

“Sorry,” Jos grins at Joe.

“Liar.” Joe teases back, face completely knowing. “You had way too much fun with that.”

“Maybe,” he concedes, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Uh, see you next week?”

Joe’s quiet for a moment, looks like he's a little lost in thought, and Jos needs to leave, or he’s going to end up asking Joe to kiss him right here, and that would be extremely unprofessional.

“Uh, Joe?”

The blonde in question shakes himself out of his stupor. “Yeah. Yes. See you next week.” Joe’s looking at him oddly, and Jos shies away, unable to hold such intense eye contact with someone who looks so goddamn beautiful. He opens his mouth to say something, but Joe beats him to it, and brushes some of the tracking water from his cheek, before pulling away.

Jos gives him an unbelievably fond smile and sets off back to the school, jogging across the street and waving back to Alfie (who’s stuck his hand outside the window). Joe watches him go, still standing against the side of his car in the rain.

 _Maybe it’s not so bad after all,_ he thinks, slipping into the car.

Joe isn’t exactly sure what's come over him, but for the first time since Dylan left him, he really thinks that he might be falling for someone. (He knows.) He's not sure where it's coming from or why he's feeling like this. And honestly, he doesn’t even know if it’s reality, or his own mind messing with him.

It might just be because Jos is good with Alfie. Right? That could be it. But it might also be because Jos is really really pretty. It could be because he loves the rain in the way that Dylan never did, and it could be because he's kind and sweet and respectful, but it might be the way his eyes light up every time they’ve met.

And, if he lets himself think about it, it might be because Jos reminds him so much of everything he’s ever wanted.

“Do you like him, dad?”

The question almost throws him for a loop.

“Eh? Uh, what do you mean Alf?” Joe tries to keep his voice steady and wonders how his own son knows him better than he knows himself.

“Mr Buttler! Isn’t he cool?”

Joe breathes out a sigh of relief. “He’s nice to you, yeah?”

“Yeah! He’s the nicest! We watched Tangled today! And, a few weeks ago he taught me how to catch properly! And he even helped us do some recycling- Mr Stokes threw some paper at him, it was so funny! Oh! And while we were watching today, he let me hold his hand during the scary bits! Just like you do! And we did something else too… but I can’t remember… OH! Right, he let me teach him how to draw flowers! And then, we did water colouring! It was so cool I never knew you could paint without actual paint!”

Even if Joe’s heard all of this already, he’s happy to hear it again. If only because Alfie just sounds _so happy_ to be at after school care. But also, maybe slightly because the story involves Jos, and Joe likes him a bit. (A lot).

“That is very cool Alf. I’m glad you’re having so much fun.”

“So, dad?! Do you like him too!?”

“Yeah Alf, I like him too,” Joe admits softly, as he puts the car in drive, and gets them home.

When Jos gets back to the classroom, Ben barely even lets him get through the door before grabbing his wrist and yanking him into the storage room. Jos blinks, “Ben,” with a nod. “Didn’t know you were in the closet.” The ginger gives him the driest look of exasperation Jos has ever seen. _Ever._

“Jos. I’m married to _two_ men, and I have two kids through a fucking surrogacy. I’m so far out of the closet that Narnia leaves a message on your cell for me.”

“HEY! Fuck you.”

“Don’t you wanna fuck Joe?”

Jos gets a dreamy look in his eyes, and there’s a wonderfully soft smile playing on his lips, and he’s thinking of how he’s going to bring Joe coffee every morning, with a kiss on his head. (And how he’s gonna rail Joe into a mattress). “Maybe,” he whispers out distantly, “but I want to love him too.”

Ben wants to hit him with a shoe. “Fuck _off_ I did NOT need to see that look in your eyes.”

Jos cackles but has the decency to look a little bit bashful, with tips of red tinging his cheekbones. “He’s so nice, Ben. He’s so so nice.”

The ginger looks at him, squinting slightly in confusion. “Do you mean like, aesthetically…?” And, fucking hell, Jos’ eyes go all dreamy again. “Oi!” he waves a hand in front of his best friend’s face aggressively.

“That’s- that’s not what I meant but like…”

“I GET IT JOS MOVE ON PLEASE!”

“He’s like, you know, how you feel when sometimes, someone will come in and massage your back for you, without you asking?”

Ben creases an eyebrow with a fond grin. “Mhm…”

“And like, how you feel when someone has already put your clothes in the dryer for you in the morning so that they’re warm and you don’t freeze?”

_Jesus, he’s got it bad._

“It’s like that. He’s just like that. I can’t really explain it, and I barely even know him, but it feels like I _do,_ Ben, and…”

“And…?”

“And I really love his kid. And I think Alf kinda likes me too.” Ben’s eyes don’t burst wide open at the admission. In fact, Ben already knows. “He let me run around in the rain with him, Ben. He just held my hand while we watched Tangled. He’s so _smart,_ and he’s so talented, and I’m so proud of him; it almost hurts.”

“You know, you could just ask Joe out.”

“I can’t do that, he’s gonna think I’m unprofessional, and that I’m creepy. Who asks out a parent of a kid they occasionally supervise at after school care? That’s definitely weird Ben.”

Rolling his eyes, yet again, Ben heaves a deep sigh. “You’re annoying.”

“Right back at ya,” Jos teases, leaning back against the wall. “So uh, what exactly am I doing in a closet?”

Ben, for a moment, considers showing Jos what he’s found. _Maybe not just yet._ “I have been asking myself that for _years-”_

“You really suck, you know that-” Jos quips well naturedly as he makes his way out of the storeroom.

“Eoin and Mark already know that, but I’ll pass on your regards,” Ben yells, cackling as he dodges a flying carton of chocolate milk that’s been quite accurately thrown at his head. He sees Jos press two fingertips to his cheekbone and smile in that disgusting lovesick way he has only ever done since he met Alfie and Joe and thinks _dear god._ “Uh, Jos? Everything okay, Jossy?”

“Ben he brushed the raindrops from my cheek. Alfie just- he just told me I’m allowed to call him _Alf- oh my fucking god._ What the fuck do I do?”

“Jesus. Okay. Whoa. Got it bad, haven’t you?” Ben’s teasing, but the corner of his mouth twitches up in a soft smile. Lovesick Jos, over a man- and over the man’s kid.

Jos doesn’t even rib him back. He just looks so _longing,_ it almost burns. “So bad. I just want to treat them both right. I really want to take care of them both.” Ben nods understandingly. He deserves a fucking award for putting up with this shit, honestly. “Do you know anything about him, like, is he married? I didn’t see a ring but-”

“Divorced. The ex-husband was a piece of shit. Alfie usually doesn’t take to new people. In fact, he struggled with me for a little while too. But he seemed to really like you…”

“He helped me draw a daisy, Ben. A fucking daisy. They’re mum’s favourites, and it’s just-” Jos takes a deep breath. “Ben, what do I do?”

Ben pulls Jos into a hug. And then pulls a plan together in his head.

-

When Joe receives a call from Alfie’s school phone number, he almost falls apart. For many reasons. 1. What if something happened to Alfie? 2. What if it’s Jos that’s calling? 3. Of course it’s not fucking Jos calling, get a grip Joe, he doesn’t have your damn number, and he wouldn’t call from the school phone, he’s not an idiot.

He answers it, and is very relieved when he’s told that everything is fine but if he can please come in for a quick interview with Mr Stokes regarding Alfie’s shift from Kindergarten Hales to _literally anywhere else,_ as he had so eloquently put it himself. (It ended being Kindergarten Stokes, but who could have predicted that…) 5:30. Monday. Right as he picks up Alfie. Convenient. Maybe, if he’s lucky, he’ll get to chat to Jos.

He has to shove that thought away because it’s very possible that Jos is married (even though the man doesn’t wear a ring, but that’s not the point), and it’s also very likely that Jos has a girlfriend or is straight.

(He’s not very successful at thinking about anything other than the way Jos’ voice softens when he talks to Alfie. Or how his eyes sparkle when the sun or even the greyness of the clouds hits them just right. Or how his skin is so warm to the touch and would probably feel lovely pressed up beside him in bed at four in the morning.)

_Damn it._

He walks into Ben’s classroom a little later than he usually would, and by fucking god does it bring all the thoughts back.

Jos is underarming cloth replicas of cricket balls, while Alfie is sweeping them- even reverse sweeping some- in the middle of the classroom. They’ve pushed all the furniture aside, and they look like they’re having the time of their lives, Jos sitting on his heels in the corner as he throws each ball gently, and Alfie occasionally hoisting his bat up in the air after a particularly good shot.

He stays hidden for a moment because his gut tells him to, and he isn’t one to not listen.

“That’s 100 for Alfie Root!” Jos yells happily, throwing both arms in the air. Alfie is laughing so happily, and he pretends to take off his helmet and drops all of his equipment (fake and real) before running a celebratory lap around the pitch. Joe peeps further out from behind the door frame, unable to keep the smile off his face.

Jos is smiling so fucking beautifully.

It changes, from pride and happiness to shock and then straight to disbelief, as Alfie throws himself at Jos. Straight into his arms. And hugs him. Joe nearly passes out from laughing, because Jos looks like he’s going to combust.

Looking in on them, you’d think they were family. Joe wants them to be family. Wants Jos at dinner, helping set the table with Alfie. And he wants Jos at every parent-teacher interview, every performance, every sports game and every art show. He wants Jos to be there while Alfie grows up, and when he moves out. It’s like his entire future flashes right in front of his eyes, just from looking at the expression of pure _love_ on Jos’ face when Alfie hugs him, for what is probably the first of many times.

“Mr- um, Jos?” Alfie asks quietly.

“Yes, Alf?” Jos pulls them apart from each other a little, still somewhat holding the kid in his arms as he talks to him, eye to eye.

“You give nice hugs,” Alfie grins and pulls him in again. Jos squeezes his arms around the kid tight until Alfie is squealing and laughing and oh my _god_.

Joe has never been jealous of his own child in his entire life. And he has not started now. He jumps almost a foot in the air when he hears “Ah, Mr Root, you’re here. Shall we begin?” from Ben, who’s standing right behind him.

That seems to get Jos’ attention. And Alfie’s too, only it’s momentarily delayed because he seems occupied hugging Jos- which, yet again, Joe is definitely not jealous about.

“Joe!” Jos smiles at him and oh _god._

“Daddy!” Alfie looks up at him from his spot, currently tucked into Jos’ left arm and oh **_god._**

“Uh, yeah, yes,” Joe clears his throat aggressively. “We can.”

“Can I keep playing cricket with Jos, Mr Stokes?”

“Of course, Alfie. We’ll be right here,” Ben takes a seat at his desk and invites Joe to do the same. “He’s been doing much better since we moved him over. Overall there’s no cause for any concern.”

“Oh. Great, that’s really good,” Joe says, only slightly distracted from the occasional shout from Alfie or Jos, and only a little side-tracked when Jos starts teaching Alfie how to play a goddamn _ramp shot,_ and Alfie looks like he’s going to explode from awe. “So, why the meeting?”

“I just wanted to show you some of his work, you know. Make sure you’re happy with him in this class.”

Jos overhears it and calls bullshit immediately. Ben’s making this up on the fly.

“I’d love to see anything he’s done in the two days he’s been in your class,” Joe agrees, only slightly amused.

“He’s been around a little longer than that. But here, this is from about eight weeks ago,” Ben states, very matter-of-factly as he drops a piece of paper onto the desk in front of Joe.

Said man’s jaw drops right open, and Jos (and Alfie) squint in that general direction in confusion.

“Hey, Alfie, why don’t you come and show this art to Jos too? I'm sure he'll be amazed.” Ben prods further. The kid promptly takes Jos’ hand and walks them over to the desk.

Jos’ jaw drops too.

Alfie’s eyes light up in happiness.

Ben just wishes he had a damn camera.

“I-”

“Wow.”

“Alf, when did you draw this!” Jos asks, eyes still wide, still scanning the little piece of paper, still in mild shock.

“All the way back! Ages ago! When you taught me how to watercolour paint!”

_“Wow.”_

Joe still hasn’t picked his jaw up off the floor. Jos almost wants to kiss the cut of it but decides against it for the moment. Figures Joe is already thrown far enough.

Because. The drawing.

The fucking drawing. It’s _everything._

It may not be life-like, or realist or modernist or naturalist. But. It’s so beautiful. And so simple.

It’s just them. The three of them. Alfie is holding a cricket bat, standing close to Joe and Jos. _(Dad no you’re the taller one, and Jos is the one with the cool shoes-_ Alfie explains, and Joe still looks like he’s going to faint.) They’re stick figures, obviously, because Alfie is five. But it’s what they’re doing and how they’ve been drawn. Fucking holding hands, sitting side by side with no space between them, on what seems to be a swing outside their house _(home,_ Alfie corrects, and Jos nearly dies).

Ben simply stays in his seat, holding his own hands together and watching the scene unfold as if it was a movie.

“I’m so sorry Jos, this is incredibly awkward.”

“We don’t have to-”

“It doesn’t have to be-”

“Alf just gets carried away sometimes- he probably just-”

“Yeah, of course- I understand-”

“I hope this isn’t-” Joe bites his tongue and heaves a sigh. “Sorry, I didn’t think-”

Jos stops him with a hand on his bicep and a smile that doesn’t really reach his eyes. (Joe doesn't like this one as much.) “It’s okay, really. I understand.”

Alfie looks up at Jos with big eyes. “Is it… bad?”

“Oh my _dear,_ no Alf of course not, I think it’s wonderful. I love it very much. I just don’t think your dad likes me in… this way?”

Joe nearly throws himself at Jos to prove the point wrong, but his own son beats him to it.

“But he told me he does!”

“Oh. Did he?” Jos looks a little surprised, and Joe wants to kiss it off his face.

“Yeah! He told me _yeah Alf I like him too-_ that day when you came to walk us to the car!” Alfie is poking his father’s thigh aggressively, with a hand still held around Jos’ legs in a half-hug-half-handrail. “Tell him, dad!”

Ben is trying his very best not to throw a shoe. He’s succeeding, if only because one of them has some brains. (He means Alfie.)

“I-”

Alfie hmpfs unhappily. Joe takes one look at the way Alfie’s hands are clinging to Jos and gives in.

“I do like you… in that way,” he breathes out slowly. “But I totally get if you-”

Jos cuts him off, with a barely-there kiss to his cheekbone. "Have dinner with me."

“What-" Joe blinks rapidly. "Really?"

“Yeah.” Jos grins into the space between them (there isn’t much of it) before saying again, “have dinner with me. Please. Let me take you out.”

Joe nods, with an equally breathy “yeah, yes, let’s do that.”

Ben slow claps. _Jos thinks his best friend is a dick. But he’ll deal. Because Joe is laughing and Alfie is smiling, and that’s all that really matters, isn’t it?_

“Oh, one thing!”

Jos looks at Joe with fond eyes. “Anything.”

“I have a kid, is that alright?” Joe's eyes shine as he smiles, and Jos is _so fucking gone._

Alfie tugs the hem of Jos’ shirt until he squats down beside him, before whispering conspiratorially “it’s me! I’m the kid!”

“I think I’ll love you both.”


End file.
